.32-20 Winchester
}} The .32-20 Winchester, also known as the .32 WCF (Winchester center fire), was the first small-game lever-action cartridge that Winchester produced."Levergun loads: the .25-20 Winchester" by John Taffin, Guns Magazine, April 2004 It was initially introduced as a black-powder cartridge in 1882 for small-game, varmint hunting, and deer.".32-20 Winchester (HV-92)" from Accurate Powder"The .32-20 Winchester" by Chuck Hawks Colt produced a single-action pistol chambered for this cartridge a few years later."32-20 WINCHESTER CENTERFIRE 1882" by Paco Kelly at Leverguns.com The name .32-20 refers to the bullet and standard black-powder charge of . Performance Although the .32-20 cartridge was occasionally used for deer hunting in the past, many now consider it too light and low-powered for deer; it is much better suited to small game. It has a good reputation for accuracy in both rifles and the few handguns that have been chambered for it. Because of its low power, it destroys very little meat, making it a good hunting round for appropriately sized game, up to about .".32-20 Winchester" at The Reload Bench The cartridge is now approaching obsolescence, as shooters turn to other similar but more powerful and flexible loads. The power level of more modern .32s, such as the .32 H&R Magnum and the .327 Federal, equal or surpass the .32-20 in modern firearms. Although it is an inexpensive cartridge to reload, care must be taken by the reloader because of the extremely thin walls of the cartridge case.People who do hand load the .32-20 feel this is not problematic, and if usual care is taken, there is no special problem with the case. Energy and pressure levels for handloading are determined based on the strength and condition of the firearm action to be used. Because most firearms chambered for this cartridge are older (e.g. early model Winchester Model 73 and 92 rifles as well as older Colt and Smith & Wesson revolvers) factory ammunition usually has reduced pressures from what can be achieved through handloading. Most factory ammunition exhibits ballistics of about and of energy at the muzzle with a bullet from an 18 to 20 inch rifle barrel. The performance characteristics of the cartridge listed in the sidebar should be considered maximum performance parameters obtainable, and even then only with a modern weapon designed for higher pressure loads. Factory-type loads - and reloads mimicking factory type loads - are the safe maximum loads for use in older weapons chambered for this cartridge, as most of the weapons the cartridge is chambered. Few if any companies still manufacture hunting weapons in this caliber. Daughter cartridges The .25-20 Winchester cartridge is simply a necked-down version of the .32-20. In addition, the .218 Bee was created using the .32-20 as its parent cartridge. The .32-20 has been used to create usable ammunition for the Nagant M1895. this is accomplished by removing .01" from the rim thickness and sizing the case in a specific reloading die (lee nagant 3 die set). the ammunition produced is functional and easy to reload, however the gas seal that made the Nagant famous does not fully function because the .32-20 brass is not long enough to protrude past the Nagant cylinder to form the seal. See also * 32-20 Blues * 8 mm caliber * List of rifle cartridges References Category:Pistol and rifle cartridges Category:Dual-purpose handgun/rifle cartridges